


The Music Box

by PageTurner57



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageTurner57/pseuds/PageTurner57





	The Music Box

The music box had been in her family for generations. The detailed ivory inlay wove patterns of ivy across the polished cherry wood. Inside, a series of intricate gears turned, filling the room with the familiar, yet unidentifiable tune. It was melancholy, yet somehow promised a happiness that had not yet been found. The melody filled her room and flooded her senses, forcing her to shut her eyes. It had been years since she had played the box, but neither age nor time, nor her negligence had damaged its magic.    

A shiver erupted across her skin as her eyes fluttered open, glancing from place to place in amazement. Her room, once filled with trinkets of the modern era had transformed into a magnificent ballroom. Red velvet curtains with golden trim decorated the massive windows, their color somehow deeper in the flickering light of hundreds of candles. The unfamiliar sensation of lace and silk caught her attention, and she realized that she too had transformed.       

A beautiful ball gown had appeared around her, its deep plumb color offsetting the caramel tone of her skin. White lace lined the trim of her dress, caressing her skin as she turned in a circle, admiring the candelabras and chandeliers. The room was aglow, the golden light entrancing her until she felt a gentle touch on her arm. Wordlessly she turned.           

She had never seen him, yet she knew who he was. The admiration and love she felt for him was undeniable, and the smile that grew across his lips showed his reciprocal feelings. The music box still played the mysterious song, and they began to dance, slowly floating across the golden floor. The steps came naturally, as if she had been born waltzing, yet she had never danced in such a way before.          

His soft brown eyes gazed down at her, never breaking away as they twirled to the music box. He seemed like an angel, but every sensation, from the softness of the fabric against her skin, to the guiding pressure of his hand on her hip, and the warmth from the candles all seemed so real. Their steps slowed until they stood, staring into each other’s eyes. Cupping her cheek, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, his fingers tracing the line of her jaw as she melted into him, her eyes drifting shut. Their lips parted with a sigh, as he breathed, _Amore mio, addio._           

The music had stopped. Her eyes opened and she sighed in disappointment. Her modern trinkets and gadgets surrounded her once more, the golden lights were gone and replaced with an artificial glow. Feeling the carpet beneath her bare feet, she stepped toward the music box and stared in disbelief at the lace gloves which sat upon its cherry frame. She dared not put them on, as they were faded, and felt as if the fabric would dissolve at her very touch.           

_Addio_ , she sighed, tracing the intricate patterns of ivory across the box. _Addio_. 


End file.
